


I'll Protect You Even In Dreams

by NyatAWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyatAWriter/pseuds/NyatAWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has a nightmare, and a monologue happens. *cue feels*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You Even In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So after I finally watched Teen Wolf's "Insatiable", I was feeling super down. Allydia happened.

Lydia awoke with a start, breath heaving and body shaking all over. The person next to her stirred, then slung their arm around her. Lydia trailed her hand over their arm, feeling tears trickle down her cheeks. She sniffled, and her partner sat up on their elbows.

"Lyds, what's wrong?"

"It's fine; it's just... ," Lydia took a deep breath. "Allison, I dreamt... I dreamt you died." Lydia's voice cracked with the last word and the tears came more freely.

"Hey, hey. I'm here. I'm right next to you. Feel this." Allison placed Lydia's hand on her chest, over her steady-beating heart. "I am alive. I am breathing. You didn't wake up screaming; my body next to yours is real. Your dream? Some messed up fantasy your brain decided to torture you with."

Lydia just nodded, so troubled by how realistic the nightmare had been. Allison was wrong, though. She had screamed. In her dream, she had screamed so long and loud her dream-self thought her larynx would be ripped out of her throat.

It's what woke her up.

"Look at me. Lydia, look at me." Lydia met Allison's eyes, tears still shining in hers. "You're my best friend. Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux meme'. Even if it's in your dreams, Lydia, I will always protect you."

Lydia continued to just take Allison in, and took a deep breath. "Well now I know that if I ever have trouble falling asleep I should just give you something to monologue about. It ought to do the trick."

They shared a laugh and then kissed.

Lydia couldn't help but feel as if it were bitter-sweet.


End file.
